The First Dance
by Sara-Wackadoo
Summary: Years after Hogwarts, Angelina Johnson meets an rival at a party. Will sparks fly between them? AJ?M, MFKB


**The First Dance  
By ArrA.**

Angelina looked up at her bestfriend, dressed in her beautiful, pristine white dress. It flowed down her body with a long train at the back. The strapless bust was decorated with white and silver beads. Angelina stepped foward with the white crown of roses, handed it to the bride's mother.

Marissa Bell smiled proudly at her daughter and gently placed the crown in Kathryn's long, light brown hair. At first Marissa and Henry Bell had been against their daughter's relationship with the Slytherin chaser. Her mother, Marissa, being from a pureblooded family realized that dangers of marrying into a family such as the Flint's. Henry, a first generation wizard, also understood his wife's concerns, himself living through Voldemort's first rein of power.

Of course, Angelina had been at the party when Katie and Marcus had announced their engagement. It had been in the Flint's ballroom, full of many Slytherin alumna. Marcus had been sure to invite Angelina, Alicia and the Weasley twins to the party, to make sure that Katie hadn't felt out of place. Anyone could see that Marcus was headover heels of Katie and he would do anything for her, including inviting her friends to events that they would never had been allowed to enter before. For Katie, Marcus had grudgingly invited the Weasley twins, for he had no problems with Alicia and Angelina but the Weasleys, being male, were a different story.

But before the night was out, Marcus was grateful that they had come. When Marcus had been talking with his parents, leaving Katie in the other Gryffindor's company, when a mean looking Slytherin by the name of Andrew Sloan approached Katie with a snire on his face.

"Well, well," he said in a callous voice. "I'd never think I'd see the day when Gryffindors and mudbloods would be invited to into the Great House of Flint."

Katie's face went white and both the Weasley twins growled as Angelina and Alicia nudged themselves onto either side of Katie.

"But of course you won't be welcome here much longer," Sloan continued, glancing quickly in Marcus' direction, who was talking to a blond in an expensive dress and decked out in too many jewels. "You weren't actually thinking that the Flints would ever let you marry a halfblood like you?" he laughed.

Suddenly Fred stepped foward, offering something out of his pocket. "Here, have this and shut up," Fred told him. "It's a new candy we're pattening, you can be the first to try it."

Sloan reached out a grubby hand and stuffed the candy in his mouth. Suddenly he hickupped and the five Gryffindors started to laugh.

His head started to inflate and his eyes grew bigger and rounder and his skin turned green. He still had hair on his head, which was a dull brown, which made him look very strange, a reptile like creature with hair. He yelled in frustration but the Gryffindors couldn't understand what he was saying and this made them laugh harder. He reached hastely into his pocket and yelling something, that must of been a reverse spell, but unfortunately, in his anger he didn't realize that George had changed his wand with one of the Weasley's fake ones. Promptly his remaining hair lit of fire and he no longer had to worry about what people would think about a reptile having hair.

Every pair of eyes were now on them and Marcus and his father were making their way towards them, the former with a big grin on his face and his hands clutching his sides in laughter.

"Good show," Marcus told Fred, pounding him on the back as his father, Renalds Flint glared at the twin. "Sloan's been deserving some payback for a while. Anyways, what did he say?" Marcus asked.

It was Katie's turn to speak. "He said that we wouldn't be together long and he gave me the impression that you were after some blond."

"Blond?" Marcus asked, thinking for a minute before laughing, "I think I know who you're talking about. Kristen is my cousin!"

Blood rushed to her face as Marcus pulled her to his chest still laughing. Turning to his father, who had summoned house elves to take Sloan away, he said, "Father, Katie and I have announcement to make," and then, putting his wand to his mouth he muttered a spell and then his voice filled the entire room.

"May I have your attention, everyone?" All conversations stopped and eyes flew to Marcus with curiosity. "I have an announcement to make, one that makes me very happy indeed. You see, Kathryn Bell and myself," he said, looking signicantly at Katie, "have decided to get married."

A hush fell over the room for several moments until everyone started talking at once. Many of the purebloods looked horrified and the younger witches looked just plain disappointed and angry with Katie.

After that, when all the noice had calmed down, Marcus had ordered the musicians to play once again. The music filled the room and Angelina found herself looking for someone to dance with but the Weasleys had unsurprisingly made themselves scarce.

Angelina and Alicia edged their way to the sidelines of the dancefloor and watched as their bestfriend danced with Marcus Flint, her fiance. It had surprised both of them when the two had started dating but both girls loved Katie and they only wanted her to be happy. After many violent words and threats they finally realized that Marcus would never hurt her, so when Katie had told the two about their wedding plans, both Alicia and Angelina had been happy for them.

Soon though, Angelina felt a tapping on her shoulder and she dragged her eyes away from the happy couple. Looking over her shoulder she saw Montague standing behind her, offering his hand.

"Care to dance, Johnson," he asked with a slight sneer on his face.

Angelina looked at his suspiciously but accepted his hand, turning to Alicia to say she would be back in a moment but the other girl was being led away by Adrian Pucey.

Montague lead her out to the dance floor before pulling her slowly towards him and resting his hand on her lower back, the other hand entwining with hers. 

For many minutes they flowed with the music, both content to just float, and stare in the other's eyes. But finally Montague decided to break the comfortable silence. "So Johnson," he asked, "how do you feel about Bell marrying Flint?" 

Angelina shrugged, "Well, I've come to realize that he's not as bad as most Slytherin."

"Most Slytherins aren't that bad," Montague whispered, his mouth shockingly close to Angelina's ear. 

"Really?" Angelina asked, flirting back. She looked up and examined him for the first time. He had short, black hair with a slight wave that surrounded his face. His eyes were slightly hidden by the hair but Angelina could tell that they were dark brown, bordering on black. He had a broad, strong chest and Angelina could feel a craving to slip her hands under his shirt to feel his muscles.

Montague nodded. "Everything you hear about use..." he said, pausing, thinking for a second, "is just Gryffindor Propaganda. You see, Gryffindor didn't want to admit that Slytherin was the more powerful wizard so he decided to dirty his name."

Angelina laughed at that. She had every faith that Godric Gryffindor would never stoop that low.

"Changing the subject," Angelina replied, not wanting to get into a fight over which Hogwarts house was better, that was in the past, "I don't think I've ever heard you're real name. What is it?"

Montague's eyes narrowed and pulled back slight. "Well, you can continue not hearing it," and with that he removed his hand from her back and left, leaving Angelina to feel surprisingly alone.

And that lead them all back to today. Angelina _knew_ that he would be out there. How did she know exactly? Well, he was Flint's best man, that's how. Angelina sighed and looked up at Katie, whose mother had just finished placing the wreath of flower's on her head. "You look radiant."

Katie smiled brightly before replying, "You really think so?"

"Katie, you've always been beautiful and today, on your wedding day, you look more beautiful than ever!"

Katie beamed before replying, "Thanks, Lena. Now you go and change into your dress. I can't have my bride's maid showing up in jeans with holes in the knees!"

Angelina laughed and left the room on Katie's orders to put on her dress.

Unlike some bride's maids, who were stuck wearing the hideous vestments the brides had gotten them, Katie had good taste and choice the gowns on what would suit her friends.

Angelina smiled as she applied her makeup and pulled her hair up onto the crown of her head. Soon her hair and face were done and she was ready for the dress. Pulling it over her head she took a step back and looked at her relection in the mirror. She had olive skin, which, according to Fred and George made her look exotic, and almond shaped, brown eyes that matched her skin perfectly. Her hair was black and she had the body of a quidditch player. Slim legs and a flat stomache. Twirling around she approved of how she looked and hurried to meet Katie.

She found Katie, along with the other women and her father who would be taking part in the wedding. Angelina quickly joined Alicia, the other Bride's Maid, by the door and looked back, towards where Katie stood and smiled.

Soon they were making their way down the ail and Angelina could see Flint standing by the alter, smiling. He had long since gotten his teeth straightened and she knew that Katie had caughten herself a looker.

Just behind Marcus though, was a man she had more interest in. There stood Montague who looked straight at her, giving her a slight smile. Angelina smiled back too, feeling a bit nervous under his eye.

Soon they had reached the alter and she found herself watching the ancious Marcus as he waited for Katie to join him. She sweep up to the alter, her arm hooked to her father's and Marcus graciously took poccession of her hand. Both had huge smiles on their faces and they didn't take their eyes off each other as they turned and made their in front of the priest.

As the vows were said, and they said their happy "I do"s, Angelina watched with loving eyes. She couldn't believe that Katie was the first to marry. She had always expected Alicia to marry Fred or for Katie to finally beat some sense into Oliver Wood and marry him but she had realized that Katie had done much better with Marcus Flint than she could ever have hoped for with Wood.

The priest pronounced that Marcus could kiss the bride and Angelina lended her voice the cry of cheers that had gone up. Looking across the alter she could see Montague watching her out of the corner of his eye and shivered slightly before turning her attention back to her friend.

Katie and Marcus had now come up for air and he was leading his new wife, Mrs. Marcus Flint, down from the alter towards the dance floor. Everyone else was shuffling after the bride and groom and soon they were standing in the middle of the floor as everyone else stood on the side watching.

The music flooded the air and Angelina watched them in awe, unaware of the man who stood next to her.

People were starting to join the bride and groom on the dance floor when Angelina finally tore her eyes away from them. Someone had touched her elbow. Turning around she saw Montague standing next to her.

"Want to dance?" he asked, this time there was no sneer on his face, just a gracious smile.

"Only if you tell me your name," Angelina replied and instead of getting angry this time he laughed.

Pausing for a moment he answered, "Only if you promise not to tell."

"Never," was Angelina's only reply and Montague leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"Cleon."

"What's wrong with that?" Angelina asked, confused.

"It's not very Slytherin-like," he told her.

Angeline laughed, "I'll to you a little secret, you're no longer in Slytherin."

Cleon Montague looked around in mock surprise before replying, "Aw, you are right. In that case, my lady," he told her bowing, "let us dance."

Holding out her hand Cleon took in and lead her out onto the dance floor. One of the first dances of many more to come.

**A/N**

Ok, this is a one shot. I don't have anymore plans for this at all, so it won't be continuing. In the future I may write somemore fics of this ship because I really like it. It was inspired by Thalia's fic _Peace Be With You_. You can find it on my favourite stories list! 

Reviews are more than welcome, the same with constructive critism. 

Please review.

Sara. 


End file.
